Saw V New Beginning
by Cell-Mate666
Summary: a continuation of the Saw series...what happens afterwards.
1. Marie :: The Killer

Blood pounded the sore spot on Marie Tate's head; the same area where her assailant had hit her to drive her into unconsciousness. The memory was dim now, fuzzy, as though she had been drunk when it happened. Her eyes didn't want to respond to her mental demand to open them to look around and when they finally did, she wished they hadn't. She felt cold, dirty… something colder and unbendable was on her neck; something thick enough that she couldn't see it without a mirror. Her hands investigated and numbly felt the uneven cold of rusty metal… a collar?

She looked around and the haze that had kept her unaware of her predicament flew away leaving her defenseless. The single shop lamp in the corner opposite her lit the room well enough for her to see. Her eyes beheld her 'prison'… a tape player lay in the middle of the slick stone floor, a shrouded figure was propped against one of the three gritty, unwashed walls and a television sat lonely in the corner close to the figure.

Marie crawled over to the tape player on the floor and picked it up, hands shaking violently as she pushed play. A voice, distorted and strangely familiar sent a chill down her spine.

'Marie, you have wasted your life, your time, trying to 'collect' debts from those you believe responsible for the death of your innocence. Instead of trying to move on, you have sought vengeance on every man who would attach to you. Now, you will face the end of your suffering by exacting one last vengeance. So I want to play a game. The device around your neck is rigged with two saw blades that will retract to the center of the collar unless you find the key within the next half hour. Sometimes vengeance is hard to stomach.'

The tape reached its end and the TV turned on with a loud burst of static and the countdown lit up the screen. Marie remained silent, her eyes intently focused on the figure in the corner which had begun to make quiet noises. Her heart raced as she slowly made her way to the wall it was propped against. The shroud moved gently with every breath the figure made. She took the corner of the shroud that was closest to her and farthest from the figures feet and pulled it away. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and the tears streamed down her cheeks silent and unnoticed as her eyes took in the figure. Her older brother, lay dazed and still half covered with the shroud. His shirt was open, plainly to reveal the 'X' painted on his abdomen. And the straight razor on the floor made her blood run cold, sending icy pain through her body with every beat of her heart.

Marie sat shaking, she couldn't kill her brother…he was the only one who had been there.

'_Marie sat up in bed, her tiny face slick with sweat. He was coming again…like he had been for the past two years. She jumped out of bed and ran for the door; maybe she could get out of her room before he got there. She had her hands on the doorknob when it banged open, sending her sprawling back on the floor. _

"_Come here you little bitch, daddy's got a present for you." Her father's voice sounded vicious, sharp…like a razor was on his tongue, cutting her flesh as he spoke. Marie squealed in pain as she was picked up and thrown on the bed. She knew what awaited her now: pain, at least until the neighbors called the police and they came over on the domestic disturbance call. She would be rushed to the hospital for minor fractures, cuts where some unknown blunt force hit her hard enough to split the skin, and sexual trauma…never any evidence to prove her father guilty. Then he would put on a sweet face for the authorities and take her home when they allowed. Then, it would start again…the cycle would begin again._

_But this time was different. A loud bang echoed in the room and her father lay still on top of her, taking her breath with his weight. She looked around confused, her ears ringing and saw her 18 year old brother, Thom, standing in the doorway with her father's gun -still smoking from the barrel- in his hands. He ran to her and the best feeling she had felt in two years was then, being gathered up in her brother's arms to get away from all of the pain. The only man she could ever love in any way…'_

…now lay on the floor in front of her, weak and mumbling incoherently. Marie shook her head, she wasn't going to kill him to preserve her life; she would die first. Marie looked at the timer on the TV screen…_'one minute'_. She closed her eyes and counted backwards from 50 seconds and when she reached zero, the blades whirred and moved so quickly that she could barely smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JIGSAW

The girl's head lay on the floor, her eyes closed and mouth twisted into a faint smile. My eyes closed and I turned the chair around to face the direction of two other monitors. I smiled; this end result showed that she had learned a better lesson than I had to teach...gratefulness. It looked like she had passed a test of her own. I looked at the results on the nearest monitor. He had been quite a bit of trouble but the chloroform worked.


	2. Nathan: The Druggie

Hi, me again. I said I would update ASAP and here it is. R&R and enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Jigsaw/ The Pentagon Trials

-A holding cell deep in an abandoned military facility. The pentagonal prison has been divided into five triangular chambers. Five people have been brought here to be tested: a cutter, a killer, a druggie, a con-man and a rapist. One of them has failed the trial, the others still live. One down, who will go on to level two? Out of the frying pan and into the fire, who will keep their cool? Let's find out…

Nathan-The Druggie/ Trial: 'An Overdose Of Your Own Medicine' 

-------------

Jigsaw's POV

The boy had just been thrown into the little three walled chamber by the piggy. She watched his reaction and happily laughed as he refused to lose his cool. The little child shit was right when he said he is a hard scare target. This one might make the cut, if he can take his meds without gagging. At that thought, she laughed. It seemed she was pleased easily lately. Good for these little cherubs, though. If she lost her temper they would never have a chance because she would likely trip the failsafe for no reason except amusement. The idea was tempting, especially with the failure of the last one. _This is still going to be fun…_

-------------

Nathan's POV

Nathan should have been happy to be out of that smelly trunk, and he would be, were he not in this stinking shithole. The CD player in the corner of the cell closest to him. He had been pacing and thinking deeply so he jumped and almost shit himself when it turned on with a screeching wail. "Nathan, for five years you have been addicted to drugs. I will make a pact with you, play a game and salvation is yours. In the corner farthest from you, you will see a cabinet. Inside is three vials of concentrated, liquid methamphetamine. One of the vials contains the key to the metal door in the north wall. Behind the door is your missing fiancé and a dose of adrenaline to save your life from the overdoes you will suffer from this trial. Can you condemn your lover to death to save your own life? But, if refuse to play, she will automatically die. Let's play…", the message ended and a crazed yet glee killed laughter circulated its way through the echoey room.

Nathan was slightly in shock and managed only to gasp, "Shit…Laura". And was more than pissed off that a GIRL had brought him here to 'test' him. He was also pissed that the damned player had make him jump. "What the fuck? How the hell do you rig a CD player to…", he said but, he trailed off as he saw the cleverly placed electric wire. At least the bitch was smart. He thought of the message and couldn't support his weight anymore. His knees gave and he sank to the floor with thoughts of his fiancé and what that bitch could possibly be threatening Laura's life with. He looked at the cabinet and knew Laura would kill him in the afterlife if he threw his life away because he was scared shitless. That stupid kid that admired his so called 'fearlessness' should have realized that he was only good at not showing his fear. Fuck, Nathan WAS an ex-marine so he knew damned well that fear got you killed and worse.

" Well, sitting on my ass feeling sorry and pissed off isn't going to save my life or Laura's wishes…", he paused getting to his feet, "Let's find that fucking key". He went over to the cabinet and opened it and, sure enough, inside were three vials. He picked one up and looked carefully to try and see inside. But, nothing doing, the vials had been painted over with the colors red, green, and yellow. _The three traffic colors_, Nathan thought. _Maybe it's a puzzle. She did say play a game so there has to be rational thought involved instead of just assumption._ If there was one thing Nathan knew, it was that besides fear, assumption could also kill you. He probably only had two shots before he passed out and fell into a drug induced coma.

He started thinking of relations and connections to the three colors. Red was used for things like danger, do not enter, _shit you aren't supposed to get into_, he thought. So red was definitely NOT the right one. As for green and yellow, his head was starting to hurt from thinking and he was losing focus. _I have got to stay calm_, he thought. _Freaking out and hammering on the door isn't going to get me inside_. He drank the yellow one and looked inside… _damn nothing_! _Of course, yellow means slow and caution take care, shit like that! It's in the green one,_ he realized. He drank the blue and got the key out but he almost fumbled with it at the door but he still got it open. It was heavy as he pushed it weight against it to get it the full way open.

-----------

Jigsaw's POV

The boy was doing the job quicker than she thought he would. He had figured out the color puzzle and got the door open. He had guts and apparently a good mind. He was capable of much and he might just make it. _But can he keep it up?_ Humans don't always live up to their potential of anything. Still, this one had more potential than the average specimen. She clicked her nails together as she often did when arguing with herself during a moment of conflicting emotions.

As the boy kept working to get the door open now he had unlocked it to look inside. The cameras showed the others as well. They hadn't yet moved so they must still be asleep but the oldest was struggling. _How cute_, she thought.

-----------

Nathan's POV

Nathan looked inside to see Laura unconscious in a steel-reinforced wooden chair. There was a CD on a table next to the door and he decided that he should listen to the instructions before taking action. It was close enough that he didn't need to enter all the way to get it so, he picked it up and went back into the other room to put it in the player. The second he pressed play the voice sounded off like he knew it would. "If you look above your lover, you will see a metal grate. Now I know it may be hard for you to see it so I will tell you outright. The grate has shrapnel and syringes welded to it so that, in five minutes, when it falls, it will cut through whatever is in its way, including your lover. As for the adrenaline syringe, it's in a loving place. You will find all you need in the room including all the information. You have to decide between saving your lover and saving your life. You have 15 minutes to do so, and time is ticking…"

Nathan hadn't been expecting that and he ran into the room without thinking and the clock on the wall started ticking down. And with every passing second, Nathan could hear the soft yet metallic sound of rusted gears turning under a locked release mechanism. He looked back and saw a red alarm sensor that Nathan knew must have been rigged. _She does a lot of tampering doesn't she?_, he thought sarcastically. He must be losing his mind to find even the slightest bit of humor in his situation. He stopped and lost his train of thought when he saw the lighted X-ray that was coming on next to Laura. Nathan's mind was blank and no thoughts crossed as he went closer to get a better look. The X-ray was of a human torso or so it looked. And when he looked to see why the fuck she would put this in here, he gasped in horror and collapsed from surprise. The X-ray showed that, imbedded in the ribcage just over the heart, was a syringe. The placement assured that the slightest movement of it would kill Laura. _"it's in a loving place…"_ he recalled. That was why she hadn't awakened yet, the trauma from having it implanted might have put her in a coma.

Nathan couldn't move, he couldn't even speak. He just sat there helplessly and cried because no matter what he did, Laura had no hope of survival. He couldn't do that to her, he couldn't take her life even if she was already basically screwed. He had wasted close to ten minutes sitting there when he allowed himself to think like a marine. He had no other options, no one was going to come to his aid and he wasn't going to find a loophole in this twisted game. His only option was to save himself instead of damning him and Laura. He got up slowly but not steadily as he went over to Laura. There was a knife on a table next to her and he picked it up. It all felt like he was in a dream, and deep down, Nathan wished it were possible. But one look at Laura's shining blonde hair and pale face washed all hope of it being a dream away. In that same dreamlike trance, he made the incision into Laura's chest. The muscles spasmed violently as he cut through the flesh. When the cut was finished, Nathan threw it as far as he could and looked at the clock. _Shit, it took two minutes_, he thought. But those two minutes had seemed like forever to Nathan. He stopped his train of thought himself this time and carefully pried open the wound to break the bones. After he finished that, he grabbed the syringe and got out of the way as the grate fell. The alarm went off at the same time, a loud, metallic sound that resembled a fire alarm.

A trapdoor swung open with a clang and Nathan crawled over and then proceeded to crawl down inside. Nathan closed the trapdoor behind him and broke down where he lay. He had the syringe in his hand so he was still somewhat in control of himself. With that he injected the adrenaline and allowed himself to cry freely. He had just killed the only woman he would ever love and this crazy bitch thought it was all a game.

-----------

Jigsaw's POV

The boy actually passed the test and was crying for his losses. She couldn't help but laugh as she realized that there was now a literal meaning to the phrase 'cutting your losses'. Maybe the other specimens would be as entertaining as this one. It was a good thing she had told that useless pig to use different strength drugs to knock out each specimen. She didn't want to watch them all scrambling to their deaths at once. To prolong it was much more fun. _Can't lose MY train of thought now or I may have to test myself_, she thought. Oh well, this one passed but there were three more chances for another entertaining situation. The younger girl was just waking up anyway. She couldn't help but giggle at the test in store for this one. She was probably still in school. _Well, she's taking a pass or fail course now_, she thought. She would have to remember that line for later use in the recordings.

Well, that's it for this chapter. I will try to update tomorrow but it's a weekend now so I don't know. Please review and I hope you liked it.


	3. Ben: The Con Man

-

Hi I promised those who enjoy this that I would NOT quit and here is my latest update! And I know that the view of the one 'on trial' is mostly omniscient but it works better for suspense… And all who have reviewed, thank you.

The New Jigsaw/ The Pentagon Trials 

**Ben-The Con Man /Trial: 'Cracking The Code'**

-------------

Ben's POV

When Ben woke up, he had never thought to find himself in a room with three walls. He also would have never thought to find himself trapped with his head and hands through octagonal holes in a glass box. He tried to move his hands and found he had enough room to reach a keypad attached to the frame of the case but, not enough to get free. There was something else attached to the case though, a digital object that looked like a timer that hasn't been activated. He had absolutely no room to maneuver his head and could barely turn it if he strained to do so. He observed the box first, it was built much like a quarantine case. Except this was modified to have electric currents pass through if needed by making the frame out of conductible metal and grafting it to electrify the hand and head holes. He had difficulty seeing much more of the room than the wall in front of him and painted on the walls, were different letters. His train of thought was interrupted by the T.V in front of him when it suddenly came on with a distorted image. He could only make out what seemed to be creepy doll that looked neither male nor female. " Welcome, Benjamin. For a living, you lie and con people to get them on death row and you out of it. It is time for your turn; time to play a game. The quarantine case is altered to electrify should you fail to crack the code on the walls in the next four hours. The electric current will pass through your wrists and neck into your body and you will receive a shocking experience similar to the fates of your victims. There is more to the code than meets the eye. Time is ticking…"

When the recording finished, the time on the case began to tick down from four hours. The reality of his situation hit him and Ben's mind went blank. He couldn't think, after all he'd been through he had never suffered an event such as this. He began to shake uncontrollably because of all the memories it brought back. He remembered the last time… this one was different but he had played before. The message was so similar and he had passed but had never stopped doing his profession. He just hadn't been able to quit and had never realized that his captor might choose him again if he didn't respect his life. He had earned it and was having to do so again. "I cant do this again…why me? Why again!", he asked softly. He knew they couldn't hear him, why would they?

Ben had to get a hold of himself, the last time he couldn't control himself it cost him dearly. Everyone that was with him died because he hesitated while trying to unlock the way out. He was afraid it was the wrong key. He looked at the wall after regaining his composure and saw only five letters. The letters 'Y-D-F-O-T' were scraped on the wall, leaving a mess on the floor. "How the fuck can letters be….?", he started. "'Crack the code'", he repeated from the recorded message.

------------

Jigsaw's POV

She was intrigued with this man. She had caught him before and he almost failed, the hesitation was almost the end of him. She wasn't exactly happy with that. He had earned his life back and still found a reason to fear. She enjoyed her frolicking subjects lately but the memories brought back by this return subject were very vexing. He had received the antidote but had failed terribly to keep himself together. She wanted the specimens to live but for some reason found enjoyment if they failed. She always analyzed herself at a critical moment and her 'acquaintances' had found that rather vexing. _He was undeserving of the gift_, she thought quickly. She looked back at the screen and observed his loss of physical control. If he was to live this time, he would have to pull himself together. She watched the other screens and saw those that had already died and those that had yet to wake up and wondered if the same thing would happen this time around. IF he survived this trial…such vexing memories. _Why does it take this frustration to give me a serious disposition for even a moment?_

-----------

Ben's POV

He quickly did a little simple mathematics and came up with the numbers corresponding with each of the letters: '25-4-6-15-19'. He knew however, that the keypad wouldn't accept double-digits. His mind went blank again and he started to panic. He couldn't figure it out, it wasn't the corresponding numbers so what the hell was it then? " DAMN! What the fuck is the code!", he yelled roughly. He had to keep it together and it wasn't working, Ben had never done well under pressure. He had to start now though, his life depended on it…again. He looked at the wall, thought carefully about the corresponding numbers, and thought carefully about what could make them all single-digits. There were two ways that Ben knew of, including division but there was nothing to divide them by. So the only option left was…_to find the square root of each number_. How could he have been so simple-minded! He looked at the timer and saw he had wasted away well over three hours and forty-five minutes.

"Shit….", he had to make this quick or he would be in the electric chair. Or at least wish he were. He did the square root for 25 first and came up with '5'. Next was 4 and he came up with '2', for 6 he got '3' and for 15 he got '3'. There was only one left and very close to seven minutes left. He suddenly realized that he had done the number wrong with the last… the letter 'T' corresponds with the number '20' not '19'. _Five minutes left_… and he could feel the current in the case building_. 20 is '5'…_ he got it just in time and his hands shook as he typed in the code. _3 seconds, come on! 2…1…_ he got it just in time.

The case popped open letting him out just as the deadly current pulsed through the metal frame. The room was brightened by the shocks intensity and a small trapdoor opened in the floor behind him. He ran to it and practically fell down the small stairway in the attempt. He was shaken and trembling as he got up from the landing. _Oy, just a bruise or two maybe_, he thought.

---------

Jigsaw's POV

_He's done it again_, she thought. She looked at the other monitors and noticed the female waking up. What was her name again? _Lanie, yes that was her name..._ She wondered if that one would be as fortunate. _Let's wait and see_, she thought.

Hope you liked this one. And sorry it was a little late. Please review.


	4. Lanie:The Cutter

Hi I said I wouldn't be updating for a little bit but I also said I wouldn't quit. So here it is and please enjoy.

The New Jigsaw/The Pentagon Trials

'Lanie- The Cutter/ Trial: Razorblade Romance' 

**---------------**

Lanie's POV

The last time Lanie woke up in a strange place she'd had a major hangover and was in jail. This time was very different though and she knew it. There was a chain connected to her neck and it trailed up to the ceiling where razorblades were welded. The chain and ceiling had razorblades and sharp metal welded to them. The room was triangular in shape and the walls were plain. The ceiling had a keypad on it which looked deactivated for now. Next to her foot, there was a cassette player and it had a tape in it. She picked it up wondering what it was for and why it was there when she turned it on by accident. She screamed with surprise as the message recorded on the tape started to play.

A slightly feminine voice said, "Lanie, you enjoy making your own blood flow and now it is time to do it again. In that time, you must find the numbers carved into your flesh by taking off each piece of sandpaper glued to the cuts. There are six numbers and thirteen sandpaper covered injuries. Careful though, sandpaper is hard to get off especially when it comes to living flesh. Afterwards, you have to climb the chain and get to the keypad at the top link to type in the code before the chain retracts, taking you with it, towards the razorblades welded to the ceiling. You have exactly two hours after this tape ends. See what love can do Lanie?"

The message ended and the keypad activated, the beeps of the countdown taking Lanie deeper into paranoia. She never was good at keeping her panic attacks under control. Lanie always had violent reactions to them. It's why her parents were dead. _Maybe I'll join them_... she thought sadistically. Before speaking aloud, "No, I will not give in. I can't…." her speech turning into a slight whisper as her emotions gained control. She began tearing at her clothes to get to the sandpaper underneath.

----------------

Jigsaw's POV

The girl on the screen was tearing wildly at the rough paper. She had a bad feeling that the girl would die but maybe there was hope. She seemed like one who could earn the right to live but there was still the matter of would. Whether or not she could earn it was irrelevant. Whether or not she would would determine whether she lived or died. _Logic has such a bite doesn't it?_, she thought.

----------------

Lanie's POV

There were seven pieces on her upper body and six pieces on her lower. She started with the latter, tearing off the rough bandages one by one. The blood started pooling around her and Lanie was getting a little light headed. The numbers for lower body were 5-7-5 but all the gashes had becomes tears from the hastiness of her removal of the coverings. She started on the upper coverings and more crimson rivulets poured their tears onto the floor they fell upon, at the same time forming red ravines around their origin. Lanie didn't feel anything, she was numb and cold. Her head was foggy and her eyes watery. But, she didn't pause, her parents death fueling her desperation and her emotions running rampant, she raged on.

Lanie didn't remember tearing off the last few bandages, like a dream of a dream she had forgotten. The numbers were 4-2-9 for the upper wounds and lanie thought of how they could possibly go together. She looked at the clock and saw with dim vision that she only had thirty minutes left. She went and started to climb the chain, the sharp points and jagged edges tearing their way into her hands and legs, opening further the already widened wounds of the sandpaper. The blood flowed down the chain like waterfalls and still Lanie climbed. She reached the keypad with five minutes to spare and started typing in combinations. Her vision was going darker for every second and her body was going limp. Lanie didn't realize she was falling and when she did, she failed to catch herself. She was numb and it was freezing. The time ran out and the chain retracted into the ceiling quicker than anyone would have been able to react to. But it was too late for Lanie to realize anything anymore, she was dead from blood loss before hitting the ground.


	5. David::The Rapist

Here is my next chapter, please enjoy! Sorry it was so late….I apologize for any inconvenience that may have occurred.

The New Jigsaw/The Pentagon Trials

**David-The Rapist/ Trial: 'Sensuality Is Severity'**

-----------------

David's POV

David woke up strapped to a table with motion detectors watching his every movement. A screen hanging from the ceiling came on with a blurred image. "David, you torture for pleasure and have done so for many years. Now your time has come to pay for what you have done. The table you are on is rigged with metal spikes that will shoot up through your body. There are motion detectors in that room, if you move too much, the table will set off anyway. There is one way to save yourself. A game. You must find a password, but it will not be just anywhere. The password is in plain sight if you can just open your eyes to see it. You have less than an hour."

The lights came on and David saw, scratched onto the ceiling directly above him, were the names of the women who had been his victims. They were all there, every last one of them. But, how could the password possibly be mixed in the names? He decided against trying to guess at it for now. David began to struggle against the restraints that held him and felt the tip of a spike poke his leg before shooting through it. He screamed in pain as the blood started to flow from his leg but at the same time, it was plugged by the spike.

The blood dried around the wound and David was relieved for the first time since he had tried to get off. He decided it was slightly safer to stay still so he looked at the names scratched above. David tried hard to think rationally about what could be the password but all he could think about was the throbbing pain in his leg which had yet to recede. He tried moving his leg to get it off of the spike but it only went through further and he felt the prick of another one underneath his arm. He realized he had been obvious in his motions only as the second spike shot through his arm.

Now his mind was getting a little foggy, he couldn't think anymore. He started to struggle and yell at the one who had to be behind the walls. He was going to get free without playing this stupid game.

-------------------

Jigsaw's POV

The man was certainly a hothead that was easy to see. But, when you're in the fire, its best to keep your cool.

------------------

David's POV

David stopped struggling after remembering what happened last time, but it was too late. He could feel the prick of the last spike before it shot up and through his spine cutting through muscle and bone before protruding through his heart. His vision darkened and the pain began to fade along with the sound of him choking on his own blood.

"All you had to do was say you were sorry, David. Isn't that the magic word?"

You were thinking about the phrase "Shot through the heart and you're too late, you give love a bad name" aren't you?


End file.
